Merc
by Googlekins
Summary: A sorded past. a tin box. an ambitious little boy. a shocking discovery. dancing. and Magic Kisses to the best Beta I could ever ask for. she Da Bestest, SwansAndQueens Who also wrote the briliant Epilogue !
1. Chapter 1

MERC

By Googlekins

Swan Queen

Regina/Emma

Henry Mills was supposed to be asleep. He was supposed to have been asleep for hours, but his eyes were as wide as saucers, his entire body buzzing with excitement. As he heard Regina, his adoptive mother, moving about down stairs turning off lights and closing curtains, he knew she'd be heading up the stairs soon. It was almost time for him to initiate what he liked to call "Secret Sequence B," his latest amendment to Operation Cobra.

Regina's heels could be heard as she gracefully ascended the stairs. Henry shut his eyes and pulled the covers over his head, as he knew she'd be opening his door to check on him before she went on to her own bedroom. He held his breath as he heard his door creek open and a very soft voice say, "Sweet dreams, Henry."

There was a moment of silence, then the door quietly shut.

Henry opened his eyes and sat up, his covers staying up on his chest.

_That was weird, _he thought. _Does she do that every night?_ Henry didn't know, but he had a mission and could spare no time worrying about that now.

He threw his covers down and jumped out of bed. Tiptoeing as gently as he could, he grabbed his flashlight and made his way to the bedroom door. Turning the handle ever so carefully, he cracked it open.

Regina's shower was on, and he could hear her humming. It was a sweet tune that gave him a faint sense of familiarity, like he'd heard it somewhere before. He began to wonder what else this woman's normalcy entailed after he'd gone to bed every night.

Pushing that thought aside, he continued on with his plan.

Opening the door just enough for him to slip out, he slipped through quickly and shut the door behind him.

The hall was dark, the only light present coming from the light in Regina's room flooding through the crack at the bottom of her closed door.

Henry walked backwards down the hall, keeping a close eye on that door, ready to run back to his room if it showed any sign of being opened.

Once he reached the top of the stairs, he spun around, flicked on his flashlight, and as quietly as he could, ran down them. He ran across the foyer, through the dining room, and into Regina's office. Closing the door behind him with a soft click, he turned and made a beeline for the large oak desk, pushing the huge chair out of the way.

The top drawer was locked, so he tried another which was also locked. Each drawer was locked, or contained only office supplies such as pens, staples, and things of no interest to Henry. Sitting in the huge chair with a humph, he crossed his arms, scrunching his face in defeat. Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted a flash of silver.

Henry sat up, looking at what seemed to be a tin box hidden inside a large bonsai tree next to the wardrobe in the far corner of the office.

Hopping out of the chair, he almost skipped to the tree, carefully freeing the shiny tin box from its branches.

It, too, was locked he noted with a frown. A double latch lock, and a pad lock secured its contents, whatever they were. It all seemed a bit excessive to Henry, which only amplified his desire to open it. Stuffing it under his arm, he pointed his flashlight in front of him as he ran through the door, across the dining room, then the foyer and up to the top of the stairs where he froze. Quickly turning off his flashlight, he saw that Regina's light was still on. The shower was turned off, but he still heard humming. That same haunting tune - it seemed to make him sleepy. Again, he shrugged it off, and quickly tiptoed to his room, slinking in the door and locking it behind him.

As he threw the flashlight back on the table it made a loud clattering sound. Henry's mouth dropped. _Now you've done it!_ Thinking quickly, he threw the tin box into his back pack with his book and grabbed his head, laying on the floor next to his bed.

Almost immediately, Regina ran in to the room, throwing the light switch on.

"Henry, what on earth is going on?" Regina asked harshly.

Regina's face softened when she saw Henry laying on the floor, holding his head and grimacing.

"Owwwch," Henry faked.

"Oh, Henry, are you hurt?"

"Just bumped my head," Henry said as Regina helped him off the floor.

"Let me see."

Henry panicked, but only for a moment. Just before he pulled his hand away, he made sure to press onto his skin, leaving a red mark in its wake.

Regina smoothed the mark with her thumb and patted his cheek.

"You'll live," she winked.

_Did she just wink at me?_ he wondered.

Helping him into bed, Regina pulled the covers over him and tucked the edges into him, just as you would a young child. Henry couldn't help himself, and he smiled up at her.

She ran her fingers through his hair, as she turned to leave. Her hand lingered on the light switch for a moment.

She looked over her shoulder at Henry who was already falling asleep. Flicking off the light switch, she began humming, sending Henry quickly into a deep and enchanting sleep.

"Don't forget your back pack this time!" Regina yelled as Henry was half out the front door. Skidding to a halt, he reversed direction and ran up the stairs, threw open his door, grabbed his bag, and ran back down the stairs and out the door. The door slammed shut.

"Have a good day at school..." Regina said quietly to herself from the kitchen for no one to hear.

Henry spent his entire day in anticipation of Emma Swan picking him up from school. It was a rare indulgence Regina allowed.

Three o'clock finally came, and as the bell rang he waved goodbye to Miss Blanchard, err, Snow White, as he bolted for the door.

Running down the hallway, out the front double doors, and down the front stairs of the school, he saw Emma waiting across the street and sped up his pace even faster. Emma was smiling and reached out as Henry approach, enveloping him in a hug as he leapt mid air, landing in her arms.

"EMMA!"

Emma laughed "Hey Kid! How was school?"

Still wrapped around Emma, he pulled back to look at her, smiling.

"No time for that. We have business to discuss!"

Emma quirked one eye brow as he leaped to the ground.

"Ok, is this Cobra related by any chance?" Emma played along.

"Oooooh yes. And I hope you have pliers!"

Emma frowned, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Wait, what?" she called after Henry, who had started pulling her by the hand towards the Sheriff's station.

Henry dropped his back pack on the floor, and Emma sat down in her desk chair.

"Kid, what is this about?"

Henry just smiled mischievously and opened the bag. Pulling out the tin box, he set it gently down in front of Emma who eyed it skeptically, looking from the box, to Henry, to the box again. Emma's curiosity got the better of her.

"Where did you get this? And why is it part of Cobra?"

Henry explained how he snuck into his mother's office, and found it hidden in her bonsai tree. Emma was more than a little impressed at his boldness, but even more so worried about Henry's behavior.

"Henry, you know it's not a good idea to go messing around with your mother's private things!"

"I know, but I just had to find something, ANYTHING to prove that she's evil!"

Emma just looked at him sadly. She knew Regina was a difficult woman, but even Regina deserved a little acceptance and understanding.

"Look, kid, I don't have anything to open this right now, and we only have 30 more minutes before I have to get you home," Emma said. "Why don't we go get some cocoa and I'll keep this here? Maybe, and I do mean MAYBE, I'll open it later."

Henry nodded and shrugged. Emma stood up and grabbed his hand, leaving the tin box on her desk as they walked out, heading for Granny's and some hot cocoa with cinnamon.

Emma walked through the doors of her office and sat with a thud in her chair. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she leaned forward onto her desk, resting on her elbows.

Regina had scolded her for not being punctual in returning Henry for dinner. Emma stood there like a deer in the headlights as Regina spat insult after insult at her. Henry had recoiled and ran upstairs, slamming his door moments before Regina slammed her front door on Emma's face. Anger and confusion rising in her like a volcano about to erupt, Emma had stormed heatedly down main street to her office, ignoring any greetings from passers by, and scowling at a very fidgety Dr. Hopper.

Now in her office, she fought off an impending migraine and wondered why she continued to take such abuse from the infuriating woman.

Her hands fell to the surface of her desk and she opened her eyes. The box - she'd forgotten about the box.

Suddenly, not caring that it would be an invasion of privacy, she grabbed it.  
Emma pawed at the locks and used her fingernails to try and pry it open. Unsuccessful, she threw it onto her desk again. Standing up from her chair so forcefully that it skidded backwards, she ran to the supply closet on the other side of the room. After rummaging through it for a few moments, she stalked back to her desk with three screwdrivers, a hammer, and her gun in tow.

First, she tried the screw drivers. She succeeded in freeing the pad lock, but the second lock seemed to be almost welded in place.

Grabbing the hammer, Emma lifted it high over her head, and closed her eyes as she swung forward with all her might. The hammer hit the lock with a sickening clank. No luck. She hit it again and again. Still the lock would not budge. Throwing the hammer across the room with a growl, she grabbed her gun off the counter.

Aiming it at the lock, she closed her eyes tight.

"This had better work!" Emma muttered under her breath.

She pulled the trigger. The shot was extremely loud in the confines of the tiny office, and Emma's ears were ringing.

Opening one eye and peering down, she saw the lock was broken. There was also a hole through her desktop, but she'd worry about that later.

With a sigh and a victor's smile, she lay her gun down and picked up the tin box as if it were a fragile flower.

She almost laughed out loud as she took it to her seat and sat down with it in front of her. She slowly removed the locks and dropped them on the tile floor with a clink.

Grabbing each side, she lifted the lid.

Inside she found a lot of paperwork, mostly having to do with Henry's adoption. There was his birth certificate, two tiny booties, a social security card, some "baby's first birthday" cards, one of which was even from Mr. Gold. Rummaging on, she also found an old apartment lease contract from the year Henry was a baby and an employee parking decal for a place called "_Merc._"

Vaguely, Emma recalled _merc_, meant _girl_ in French. Slightly intrigued, Emma dug deeper into the box finding a lighter also bearing the word _Merc_ and a few papers dealing with Henry's adoption, including a legal document with Emma's signature on it.

"What the..." Emma said out loud as she came across an envelope.

Turning it over and over in her hands, she debated on what to do, of course deciding to open it in the end.

Ripping off one end and quickly removing the contents, she stared in shock. Eyes widened, mouth dropped, and a strangled sound came from the back of her throat as she choked on her own spit.

In her hands, she was holding pictures. A young woman with long dark hair and a body that would put Cindy Crawford to shame was turned away from the camera, her black lace thong and red high heels her only clothing.

"WHOA!" Emma exclaimed as she continued to stare at the photo.

"Who knew Regina was into dominatrix porn?" Emma almost giggled.

She flipped to the next photo, almost falling out of her seat. The dark-haired woman was half turned, looking at the camera over her shoulder and grinning in a devilish manner.

One leg was up on a chair, a hand clearly cupping a breast.

"Wait…Wha…OH. MY. GOD!" Emma shouted as she felt a feverish blush spring to her cheeks. She was staring into the same eyes that only an hour ago had been screaming at her about Henry. Those same eyes that looked wantingly at her through the photo were the same eyes that coldly watched every move Emma made.

She was staring at the naked back side of Regina Mills.

Feeling faint, Emma re-situated herself in her chair and tried desperately to calm her breathing. For some reason, though, she couldn't bring herself to look away. The flawless skin, the perfect rounding of Regina's hips, her toned butt and powerful, muscled thighs – it was all too much to take in. Emma blushed again as a familiar wetness began make its way into her panties.

Gulping loudly, Emma braved moving to the next picture.

Emma whimpered as she looked at a full frontal view of a younger Regina leaning on a pole, still only clad in that black lace thong and red heels. Emma was sure drool was running down her chin. Her skin was overheated and sensitive enough that she had to shift in her seat to alleviate some of the tension she was feeling.

Regina had her right leg wrapped around the pole, her right arm stretched up above her, grasping the pole as she leaned against it. Her left hand on her hip, breasts small but shapely and staring back at her. Emma tore her eyes away and glanced up at Regina's face. She was smiling seductively, but her expression was passive. Emma though it almost looked as if she were trying to escape, wishing she weren't there almost completely naked and humiliated.

Emma felt a pang of sympathy and frowned.

Continuing on, the next picture was of Regina and another girl who happened to be completely naked.

Emma's was surprised at how upset this one picture made her. Who was this little red head with nipple rings and a tattoo of Minnie Mouse on her hip bone? The red head had her arms around Regina's waist, and was licking Regina's shoulder.

Emma was fuming. But why? This nameless red head shouldn't be spurring such hostile emotions. Emma shook her head and went to the next picture.

It was clearly a motion shot. Regina and the red headed woman were dancing on a stage quite provocatively, and touching each other as they did so. The red head had one of her hands on Regina's breast, and Emma let out a primal growl in the back of her throat.

She no longer cared if it made sense or not, she did not like this red head, and she was furious with Regina.

Blinking a few times, Emma calmed herself.

_What is WRONG with me?_ Emma thought.

Thinking it'd be best if she just put the photos back in the envelope and took it all back to Regina, she stuffed them inside the box, grabbed her coat, and headed out the door, still feeling confused, aggravated, and not a little turned on.

Emma did not falter in her determination until she reached Regina's front door. She paused a moment, trying to figure out what to say and how to go about getting the box back to Regina without incurring her ever prominent rage.

As she stood there lost in thought, she didn't notice the curtains slightly pulling back and dark brown eyes peering at her.

Emma almost jumped backwards when the front door flew open, and a very irritated Regina came to stand inches from Emma's face.

"Miss Swan, CAN I help you?" She crossed her arms and tapped a bare foot.

Emma stared blankly at Regina, the mayor of Storybrooke, the adoptive mother of her son, the most exotically beautiful woman Emma had ever seen.

Emma's face scrunched up at that last thought. _So weird._

"MISS SWAN!"

Regina dropped her arms to her side and approached closer, now standing nose to nose with Emma. Emma gulped loudly.

Regina glanced down slightly at what was in Emma's hands. She froze, unable to breath, unable to make a sound. She glanced back up to Emma who had a look of both worry and apology.

Regina's eyes instantly watered, and she slowly reached for the box. Emma let it slide gently into Regina's grasp and dropped her hands to her side, attempting a half smile.

Regina looked down, noting that the locks were gone, and she bit her lower lip. Unable to lift her head, she gripped the box tightly and exhaled, the fire gone out of her.

"Would you like some cider, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, almost too softly for Emma to hear.

Taking a few moments to answer, Emma finally managed "Yes Ma'am."

Emma followed Regina closely as they made their way to Regina's office.

Emma stopped just inside the door, and Regina went to her desk, setting the box quietly down, running her fingers over it before turning around to face Emma.

Emma noted how small the normally statuesque Mayor seemed.

Neither woman spoke for what seemed like an eternity. Regina leaned against her desk as Emma took a few steps forward, finally speaking up.

"So, uhh, cute booties! Were they Henry's?" Emma recoiled at how idiotic she knew she sounded. Regina just looked at her.

"I don't know HOW you gained possession of this box, Miss Swan, but I trust your discretion and better judgment will allow you to keep your mouth shut regarding ANYTHING you saw inside." Regina's eyes were shooting daggers, and Emma felt her throat constrict.

"Yes, of course." Emma's lips pursed together.

"Um…" Emma surprised herself as she spoke up again.

"Who's the red head" Emma knew she had just implicated herself in having seen the pictures, and also that she sounded slightly more jealous than she had intended. Regina's mouth fell open, utter shock written all over her face. Then the daggers were back.

"Excuse ME?"

Emma stood her ground, though she didn't know why it was so important to her.

"The red head. Were you…close?"

Regina laughed out loud, a full hearted, bristling laugh that made Emma feel like a tiny child who had just asked a silly question.

"What does it matter to you?" Regina snapped, her lip curling slightly at the corner.

"Uh.. Well… I umm. Its just….." Emma stammered.

Finally deciding it'd be better to just shut up, she watched as Regina turned around and picked up the box. Walking over to her shelves, she set the box behind some books, and arranged them to conceal it as best she could.

Emma exhaled, and sat on the edge of the large couch.

Without turning around, Regina spoke quietly.

"When I adopted Henry, I had experienced a very short period of…monetary shortage…" Regina tapered off. Emma heard a soft, strangled sound, and Regina cleared her throat.

"The only way I could keep my apartment and feed a new infant was dancing at a club in town called _Merc._"

Regina turned back around, looking Emma straight in the eyes.

"I only worked there for 3 weeks, until I had enough money to get myself back on track."

Emma watched Regina slowly walk closer.

"They tore down the club a month later, and put up Granny's Inn. The pictures were taken as publicity stills. They were never printed for the public to see…thank God."

Regina leaned on the arm of the couch opposite Emma, who was keeping a close watch on Regina's every move.

"And.. the red head?" Emma questioned again.

Regina looked at Emma. There was a look on Emma's face that Regina couldn't quite place.

"I honestly don't remember." She answered.

A look of relief flashed across Emma's face, and something snapped in Regina.

"Emma," Regina asked as she stood up. "Do you like music?"

Emma was so stunned at the use of her given name that she just nodded in affirmation.

Regina had a glint in her eye as she went back to the book shelf, switched on her CD player and filled the room with Etta James singing "At Last."

Emma swallowed hard at the lump she suddenly felt in her throat. Her mouth was suddenly dry, and her eyes were fixed on Regina as she started swaying with the music.

Regina was barefoot, wearing a black silk robe that flowed freely with each sway of her hips. Regina spun around and around, moving through the room with more poise and grace than anything Emma had ever witnessed. This cold hearted, steel jawed viper of a woman was the very embodiment of beauty, and Emma couldn't take her eyes off her.

Regina's fingers gripped the silk robe at her hips, and lifted slightly as she turned to face Emma. Her eyes closed as she began to drag her fingers up her sides, grazing past her ribs, past her breast, onto her face, and into her hair. Her knees spread apart revealing a milky soft inner thigh, as her head went back and her hips slowly moved in circles.

Emma was transfixed. It was like she was under a spell, she couldn't take her eyes off Regina.

_This is getting WAY out of han,._ Emma thought. Realizing her mouth was gaping open, she shut if firmly, biting her tongue. The pain was almost delicious.

Regina's hands began smoothly descending down her neck, past her clavicle and resting one hand on each breast, her head came back forward. Green eyes locked with brown. Emma stood up, pulled by some unknown force towards this exquisite creature.

Slowly, she walked in sync with the music. Regina found herself excited, and started towards Emma as well. Regina's hands moved from her breasts as she got close enough to reach out and grab Emma's wrists tenderly. They came together with mere inches between them. Regina ran her hands up Emma's arms to her shoulders, grabbing the collar and pulling back to free her from it. The jacket fell to the floor, and Regina's hands were back on Emma's bare shoulders. Instinctively, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, pulling them flush against each other. Regina's arms slid perfectly around Emma's back and caressed downward, until they were resting on her lower back. They swayed together to the music, as it slowly faded away. After the music had completely stopped, the two women stood in the middle of the office, breathing heavily. Regina searched Emma's eyes. What she saw both frightened and warmed her. Emma was accepting her, knowing her, loving her. Emma was not judging her past or threatening her future. Emma was just a woman, who saw light in her darkness. Regina opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Emma didn't know what was happening, she had never had these feelings for Regina before, but she knew she was definitely having them now.

Emma leaned in slightly, until her lips where ghosting over Regina's, still not completely sure Regina was returning these feelings. Sensing Emma's trepidation and keeping true to her own character, Regina closed the distance between them. Lips came together in a luscious explosion. Regina nibbled on Emma's lower lip before soothing over it with her tongue. Emma moaned and leaned into Regina harder, almost knocking them to the ground.

Laughing deeply into the kiss, Regina pushed back, walking Emma backwards till her knees met the couch. Regina gently sat Emma down, never leaving her lips, and climbed on Emma's lap, straddling her hips and pushing Emma back against the cushions. Emma relaxed as Regina curled her fingers into the hem of her tank top, and lifted it just enough to possessively lay her hands flat on Emma's stomach. Breaking the kiss, Regina looked down at Emma, smiling.

"I'm glad you found the box.."

Emma smiled back. Sliding her hands up Regina's back and into her hair, she pulled her back down, sliding her tongue into Regina's mouth, trying to feel every inch of her she could. Pulling away only for an instant, Regina pushed her hands up, simultaneously pushing the tank up and over Emma's head, past her arms, and onto the floor. To Regina's delighted surprise, Emma was wearing no bra. Regina grinned and placed a hand gently over each of Emma's breasts and leaned down to kiss the sensitive flesh between them.

Emma groaned loudly and pushed herself up into Regina's lips, as Regina licked and sucked. Emma grabbed Regina's hands off her breasts, sitting up slightly, edging Regina to a sitting position on her lap. Letting Emma take the lead a little, Regina sat still, watching, anticipating, and shivering with need. Emma lightly slid her thumbs into the collar of Regina's robe, parting it from her shoulders, sliding it down her arms as it fell free of her naked breasts. _Exactly the same as they looked in the picture_, Emma remarked mentally. Smiling, Emma let the robe fall freely the rest of the way to the floor. Placing a hand on either side of Regina's small waist, and looking up at her, Emma had never seen Regina so open and raw with emotion. It broke Emma's heart in a million pieces. She had fallen hard for this woman, and not even realized it. Tears filled her eyes, and she choked back a sob. Regina instantly reached her hands up, cupping Emma's face and wiping a tear away with her thumb.

"No tears, dear," she whispered, kissing Emma's forehead. Moving down, Regina kissed Emma's eyebrow, then her eyelid, the tip of her nose, and downward until she reached Emma's lips and kissed her passionately, putting everything she now knew she felt into that one kiss. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist again and fell backwards, pulling Regina with her.

Reaching behind her, Regina took Emma's hands in hers, pulling them forward until they were between them. Regina laced their fingers together and held on tight for an instant as they kissed. She let go, and placed a hand on the back of the couch, the other she used to unbutton and unzip Emma's jeans in one swift motion. Surprised, Emma pulled away and looked at Regina in amused shock.

"Wow…" Emma breathed. Regina only smiled as Emma lifted her hips just enough for Regina to push them down her legs; Emma kicked them the rest of the way off.

Regina settled back onto Emma's lap, relishing in the intimate contact of skin on skin. She watched as Emma positioned a hand on each of her knees. Regina's skin was hyper sensitive. She felt as if everywhere Emma touched was on fire. Emma grazed her palms up the tops of Regina's thighs till they rested on her hip bones. Looking up from her own hands and into Regina's eyes, Emma was asking permission to possess Regina. Regina put her hands on Emma's and rubbed her thumbs over Emma's knuckles, a silent response. As Emma's left hand slid around to Regina's back, the right hand moved down, until it was met with a slick heat. Regina leaned forward closer to Emma's face, and Emma's fingers slid through her velvet core, stroking back and forth over Regina's tight little bundle of nerves. After a sharp intake of breath, Regina's mouth was on Emma's, demanding and full of fervor. Regina kissed her, and held onto Emma's neck and shoulders tightly.

Emma replaced her stroking finger with her thumb, and leisurely inserted two fingers into Regina's heat. Regina broke her assault on Emma's lips, large brown eyes turning a soft honey color as they gazed into Emma's green sapphire orbs.

"Emma…" she breathed.

Emma watched Regina's face, as she began a steady pace. Regina's eyes hooded, and she began rocking on Emma's hand as it moved on her, in her, consuming her. It didn't take long for Emma to feel Regina's muscles start to contract around her fingers.

Wanting this to be something Regina would never forget, Emma quickly added another finger.

Regina lurched forward, attacking Emma's lips with her own. She desperately needed to feel Emma completely.

As she came closer and closer, Regina's body shook of its own accord.

At the last moment, Emma curled her fingers upwards, pressing into that most delectable spot.

Regina hissed as she tumbled freely over the edge, then moaned with Emma's name on her lips.

Emma continued to massage Regina through her orgasm, coaxing her through.

Regina lay on top of Emma, unable and unwilling to move. She wanted to stay like this as long as she could.

She felt Emma tenderly kiss the top of her head, slide her hand up her stomach, and reach around to hold Regina in place. Emma's other hand slid up to her hair, playing with the short strands absentmindedly until Regina came back to her. Regina lifted her head slightly to peer up at Emma, and Emma just smiled, kissed her sweetly, and reached over the back of the couch. A blanket Regina had forgotten she kept back there was draped over her naked body which still lay limply on Emma. Now warm and safely wrapped in Emma's arms, Regina had never felt so at peace. Emma squeezed her and nuzzled her ear, kissing it just as Regina drifted off into a light, pleasant sleep - the most restful sleep she had felt in as long as she could remember. The last thing she heard before the sweet darkness claimed her was Emma whispering,

"Sweet dreams, Gina"

…TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Merc

By Googlekins

PART 2

Henry awoke on the morning after having handed over his mother's mysterious box to Emma, and as he stretched sleepily before throwing off the covers, he wondered what she had done with it and whether its contents had yet been discovered. These covert operations excited his boyish mind, and he determined to seek Emma out for a report as soon as he could sneak away. Just then, however, Henry's stomach reminded him that breakfast came before all else, and he hopped up and padded his way across his bedroom floor and out into the hall. After checking to see if his mother was in her bedroom and finding it empty, Henry crept slowly down the stairs and headed in the direction of the kitchen. Her office door was closed, and, figuring she had business to attend to, Henry passed by the door giving it little or no thought.

In the kitchen, he pulled a stool up to the counter and climbed onto it clumsily. Even standing on the stool, he had to stand on his tip toes to reach his favorite cereal that Regina kept on the top shelf. Setting the cereal down on the counter and hopping off the stool, he skipped to the fridge. Having to use his entire body weight to open the large metal door, he quickly grabbed the milk and slammed the door shut, running back to the counter to prepare his cereal.

Meanwhile, Emma was jolted out of a wonderful dream about princesses and castles by a loud thud. She jumped slightly as her eyes flew open. She was staring into a beautiful tangled mess of dark, brunette hair. A faint smile ghosted across her lips as she remembered the events of the previous evening. Letting out a deep breath, Emma Swan squeezed the slumbering beauty laying on top of her, kissing the top of her head quietly.

"Wake up, Gina," Emma breathed into Regina's locks, smiling into them.

Regina made a faint noise deep in her chest that sounded almost like a purr, but she did not move.

As Regina came out of her own blissful dream, she felt the arms wrapped around her and the soft nuzzling Emma was doing with her nose. Regina softly chuckled and sighed. She lifted her head, and came face to face with Emma. Searching her eyes, Regina winked and leaned in quickly, pecking Emma's lips before laying her head back down on Emma's chest.

A lilting tune flowed from her as she hummed her favorite song. Emma listened, amazed at the incredible sound.

"What is that?" Emma asked after a short while, not wanting to end the serenade, but needing to know what this song was.

Regina sighed again, sleepily.

"Just something my father used to sing to me whenever he was happy." Regina smiled sadly, remembering her father. A pang of guilt shot through her, and she sat up slowly. The blanket fell to the floor behind her, leaving the two women naked on the couch. Regina stretched out her legs behind her, and carefully climbed off Emma as Emma moved to stand up as well. Regina picked up her silk robe and tied it around herself, turning away from Emma as another surge of guilt jolted her. Regina was most definitely _not_ used to feeling this vulnerable. One night with Emma, and her carefully constructed world was already coming undone. She felt overwhelmed, suddenly without direction. Her heart was conflicted, and her head had begun to spin. She felt dizzy, and her legs buckled as she fell to the floor. A small, strangled sob escaped her throat as she curled into a fetal position, quite unconcerned for the way this all must look to Emma.

Emma watched in shock and utter confusion before rushing to Regina's crumpled form.

Kneeling beside her, Emma placed a hand on her shoulder. She was shivering. Emma turned her so the she could lift the weeping woman in her arms. Regina found herself moving towards Emma, and let the tears fall freely as she was comforted by a very confused Emma Swan.

Though Emma didn't know what was happening, she knew the whirlwind of whatever emotions Regina was experiencing were overwhelming, and she wanted to ease them quickly. She just didn't know how.

As Regina's tears slowed quieted, she lifted her head to look at Emma, but seemed to be staring past her. The far off look in her eyes further puzzled Emma.

"Gina?"

Regina focused on Emma's face as she returned to reality. Emma wiped away the tear streaks and kissed her forehead as Regina closed her eyes and leaned into Emma's lips.

Taking a deep breath, Regina attempted to calm herself outwardly, though the vortex of regret and trepidation swirling within her chest had not released its hold on her. It would not do to dwell on this, and she silently cursed herself for having lost control in front of Emma.

"I'm fine," she forced a smile as she pulled back and looked into Emma's worried eyes.

"I just haven't felt like this in...a very…long time." she finished, hoping that Emma would accept this simple explanation without pushing her for more of an answer.

Emma smiled and pulled Regina into a hug as Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and hugged back. Looking up at the ceiling and biting her bottom lip, Regina silently begged, _God please don't ever make me have to tell her._

Emma pulled away, grabbing Regina's hand and pulling her along with her until they were standing again.

With the crisis seemingly averted for the moment, Emma's thoughts went straight to food.

"Can we eat something?" Emma questioned as she grabbed Regina's hand, lacing their fingers together. As if in reply, Regina's stomach made known its demands as well.

Laughing, Emma grabbed the blanket off the floor and wrapped it around her still naked body, and Regina led her out of the room with their hands still joined. Emma felt as light as a feather; Regina feigned glee as a cloud settled on her conscience.

Just outside the kitchen door, Regina came to a sudden halt, causing Emma to run into her with an "Unff!"

Spinning around quickly, Regina slammed a hand on Emma's mouth, quieting whatever protest would come next. Emma's eyebrows came together and she froze, listening.

Henry was humming in the kitchen, something he must have picked up from Regina, she idly noted.

Regina lifted a finger to her lips in a signal to be quiet. She pointed to Emma, then back to the front office, as she mouthed silently, "G_et dressed, go out window, front door. Door bell." _Then placed her finger back on her lips. Emma nodded slowly and inched backwards, back to Regina's office. Once she was close, she swiftly disappeared inside, shutting the door without making a single sound. Regina was impressed, and took a moment to admire Emma's grace.

Spinning back around, her bare feet padded into the kitchen where Henry was facing out the window eating his cereal. _SHIT!_ Regina had to think quickly.

"Good morning, Henry! I see you managed to get your Lucky Charms. You know those are only for special occasions." Regina half heartedly scolded him, hoping he'd turn around, which he did, so fast he almost spun off his stool. His spoon flew to the floor with a loud clank.

Frozen in place, Henry's eyes darted back and forth from his cereal bowl to his mother, trying desperately to find an excuse or an escape.

"Well, I uhh...I just thought..." Henry's face turned red and his eyes watered slightly; it frustrated him that he never knew exactly what to say to her in these situations where he was caught red-handedly disregarding the rules.

Regina watched as Emma ran swiftly past the window behind Henry's head, and silently cheered.

"Henry, its ok. Just don't have more than one bowl," Regina said. Her nonchalant demeanor caused Henry to blink many times in uncertainty. Not one to question those moments when fate seemed to be favoring him, he kept his mouth shut and turned back to his bowl. Forgetting his spoon was now on the floor, he was about to go grab another when one was placed next to his bowl. He looked up and saw Regina smiling. _Smiling?_ Leaving the spoon, Regina headed to the fridge and pulled out a tray of assorted fruits and a tub of yogurt. The doorbell rang as she placed them on the small table in the corner.

"Henry, why don't you get that?"

Regina smiled as he awkwardly ran out of the kitchen, dropping yet another spoon. Regina shook her head and went to pick it up. Rinsing it off, she placed it back in his bowl.

Henry slammed into the front door before he turned the handle and opened it.

The pure joy on his face when he saw Emma melted her insides. She loved this kid.

"EMMA!" he belted out and threw his arms around her waist, almost knocking her down. Laughing she hugged him back.

"Hey kid, long time no see!"

Henry stepped back, beaming up at her.

"What are you doing here? My mom was pretty mad at you last night!"

Emma suppressed a smile.

"Well, is she here? I wanted to apologize..." Emma quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but...hold on. I'll go get her." Henry had taken two steps back inside when he heard Regina behind him. "That's ok Henry, she can come in."

Henry shrugged and opened the door fully, letting Emma walk inside.

"Hey, weren't you wearing that shirt yesterday?"

Emma looked down at Henry and almost panicked at his question. Luckily, Regina chimed in with her always impeccable timing.

"Henry, would you like Emma to join us for breakfast?"

Henry, for the most part, had been taking this current event in stride, but this new development was the clincher that set off little alarm bells of suspicion in his head. He frowned.

"I...would...yes," he spaced out each word. Emma again suppressed a giggle and winked at Regina when Henry headed back to the kitchen. Regina pressed her lips together and blew a quick kiss as they both followed him, Emma pushing the door shut as she went.

Henry grabbed a bowl identical to his and pushed his cereal to Emma as she approached.

"Thanks kid!" she ruffled his hair.

Pouring herself a small amount of Lucky Charms, she added milk to her bowl and walked to the table where Regina had just sat down with her fruit.

They shared a look and ate in silence, stealing glances at each other and tangling their feet together beneath the table.

"So Henry, what do you want to do today?" Regina asked, never looking away from Emma.

Henry chewed his magically delicious cereal as he thoughtfully considered his answer. On one hand, he couldn't wait to get Emma alone to find out what happened with the box. On the other hand, he realized this wasn't likely to happen as she appeared to be content being buddy-buddy with his mom at the moment, so he considered his other options. Hesitantly, he decided to push his luck and test fate once again with a request that would normally not be amicably received, but seeing the good mood his mom was in, perhaps stood a chance of getting the response he desired. A moment later, he spoke up. "Miss Blanchard is taking some kids to the castle in the woods. Can I go?" He waited expectantly.

Ordinarily, Regina would chastise him for speaking with his mouth full, and of course the mere mention of Mary Margaret Blanchard should have put her in an instantly bad mood. Now, however, she just peered at him halfway, gave him a half smile, and said, "Sure, have fun. But be home for dinner."

Henry stared at her in amazement, his mouth gaping open. Half chewed cereal fell out and back into his bowl.

Regina went back to her fruit as Henry slammed his jaw shut, bolted up, and all but ran like a gazelle out of the kitchen with all thoughts of that suddenly boring box forgotten. Once again, a spoon clattered to the floor. Regina smiled and shook her head.

Upstairs, Henry spent all of thirty seconds grabbing his stuff, which included his storybook. He practically flew down the stairs, slamming himself into the door again as he opened it and shouted, "Bye, Mom! Bye, Emma!" before forcefully shutting it behind him. As he raced down the front walkway and onto the sidewalk, he realized how easy it felt to say that.

Emma had finished her small helping of Lucky Charms and spent the next few minutes watching Regina. She shook her head, stood up swiftly, and grabbed her bowl. Walking briskly to the sink, she set it inside, and bent down to pick up the spoon from the floor, placing it in her bowl inside the sink.

Regina was watching every move Emma made, and wondered at how sultry she could look doing something as domestically simple as setting dishes in the sink, from the sway of her hips to the fluid motion in which she moved her hands. Her knees bent slightly with each step, and her hair was flowing in flexible curls around her face. Regina stood abruptly, pushing herself up while using the table for support. She crossed the kitchen in seconds, and before Emma could turn away from the sink, Regina had her pinned. Regina's breasts pressed delectably into her back. Emma let out a satisfied groan and leaned back, pressing herself further into Regina. Regina's hands went under Emma's arms and around to grab each of Emma's breasts, pawing at them hungrily.

"Gina," Emma breathed. Turning around in Regina's embrace to face her, Regina captured Emma's lips with hers, forcing her tongue into Emma's suddenly wanton mouth. Emma felt Regina's hands move to her ribs and pull at her shirt, trying to lift it off. Regina's frenzied movements made it difficult to complete her task, but Emma wasted no time. She grabbed her own shirt and ripped it off, dropping it behind her into the sink. Regina's eyes grew primal, and she grabbed Emma by the waist, lifting her with ease. Emma felt herself sliding onto the edge of the sink until she was sitting on it. Surprised only briefly at the astonishing strength of the shorter woman, Emma flushed. Regina watched and smiled. As Regina placed herself between Emma's legs, she felt them wrap around her and pull her impossibly closer. Regina could feel through Emma's jeans how damp and heated she already was. Emma's hands braced her weight on the counter as Regina leaned forward, licking, kissing, and sucking every inch of skin on Emma's chest. Emma wrapped an arm around Regina's shoulders, needing to feel her more wholly.

Regina pulled back just enough to unbutton and yank Emma's jeans off, as far as her current position would allow. Emma obligingly wriggled them the rest of the way off. Regina was immediately back to devouring every inch of skin she could find. Emma's head was swimming, trying to keep up with Regina. Hands danced over her skin sending electricity surging through her. She felt raw, open, and willingly so. Her mind tried to grasp what was being done to her, but her nerves were on sensory overload and all she could do was let go and let Regina have all of her.

Regina grabbed Emma's wrists, raking her nails up Emma's arms as Emma wrapped them around her. With her arms around Emma's neck, Regina slid her lips back and forth across Emma's. Emma snaked her tongue out and licked Regina's lips. She needed Regina to kiss her, but knew Regina wanted to be the one to initiate it. Regina's eyes slowly closed as she tenderly brought their lips together. As Regina kissed her, her hands slid down her back and came around to Emma's breasts. Filling her palms, she massaged them, pinching perfect nipples between her fingers, before her hands continued down, past her ribs, tickling her belly button, and finding purchase in Emma's aching center. Emma dug her nails into Regina's back, her eyes rolling back into her head as she leaned forward and sunk her teeth into Regina's shoulder.

Using one arm to grasp Emma's waist, her other hand never leaving Emma's wetness, Regina lifted Emma and held her. Emma had no presence of mind to marvel at Regina's vitality and amazing strength which technically shouldn't have been possible. She was coming undone. Her muscles shook as she tried to hang on, but her arousal was too high, and Regina's skilled hand was working mercilessly. Regina pinched Emma's clit twice, and pressed on it with her thumb as she plunged a finger deep inside of Emma, curling it as she pulled it back out again. Emma's legs were quivering, and she couldn't hold out anymore. With one more deep thrust, Emma exploded in a haze of white light and warmth. Suspended in mid air, she could have sworn she was flying. Regina continued rubbing gentle circles with her palm on Emma's sensitive heat. As Emma's breathing calmed down, she started to form more cohesive thoughts. Regina was walking, Emma realized; still holding her. _Wait, what? _Emma was wrapped around Regina like a monkey to a tree. Clinging to her, Regina moved her hand off Emma's core, hooking her arm under Emma's knee as she lowered Emma to the chair where she'd eaten her cereal earlier. Emma sat back, slack against the back of the chair, still too numb and weakened to make any kind of motion. Regina cupped her cheeks and kissed her lips deeply, passionately, hungrily. Moving her lips to Emma's jaw, she nibbled and sucked as she made her way to Emma's ear. Emma leaned her head to the side to grant complete access to Regina's adoration. After sucking and biting Emma's earlobe, Regina slid the smooth back side of her tongue down Emma's neck, and drug her teeth across Emma's clavicle, leaving Emma writhing with renewed anticipation. Regina flicked her tongue out, teasing the deep hollow she found when she reached the center of the protruding bone. Emma gasped, and threw her head back. Regina bit down, hard, then immediately soothed the red mark she'd left with her tongue. Emma's hands began pawing at Regina. Regina took hold of them, lacing their fingers together and held them at Emma's sides. Kissing down the center of Emma's heaving chest, Regina moved to take a nipple in her mouth. She sucked and flicked it, rolled it between her teeth, then kissed over the other and repeated her magical assault. Emma's eyes were glassy, and her skin was almost glowing a beautiful shade of blush. Regina kissed down, licking and nibbling the side of Emma's rib cage. Slightly ticklish, Emma giggled and squirmed, but Regina held their laced fingers in place, keeping Emma where she was. When Regina got to Emma's bellybutton, she brushed her lips over it, placing the tiniest kiss, and continued downward. She looked up at Emma's face before she settled between Emma's thighs. Kneeling in front of Emma, she let go of one of Emma's hands, the other tightening its grip. With her free hand, she massaged slow circles in Emma's right inner thigh, pinching it as she leaned in to kiss it. She pressed her tongue into the soft flesh there as she slid her mouth up until she tasted the perfect mixture of salty and sweet. Emma moaned loudly and sucked her breath through gritted teeth as Regina's tongue ran the length of Emma's folds up one side and down the other, until she clamped her lips around Emma's sensitive bud and sucked hard. Emma's hips bucked forward of their own accord. Regina took the opportunity to thrust two fingers into Emma, the wetness sucking them in like they were missing pieces of a puzzle. Emma's fingers clung to Regina's as they moved in sync, Emma rocking her hips with each thrust of Regina's fingers. Regina added a third finger, causing Emma to black out for a moment. Feeling Regina fully inside, her mouth working magic on her sex, the strength of Emma's second orgasm surprised them both. As Emma's insides spasmed, Regina curled her fingers and sucked harder on her clit before letting it go and kissing all over the insides of Emma's thighs. Regina removed her fingers slowly, and turned her hand to cup it over Emma's center, pressing affectionately. Looking up, she saw Emma's chest rising and falling as her body relaxed. Emma lifted her head, looking down to Regina, who smiled. Emma attempted what she hoped was a smile, but she was too weak, completely spent. Regina moved her hand from Emma's sex, up her tummy, and onto a breast, which Regina cupped reverently. Regina tugged on Emma's hand as she stood from the floor. Emma followed suit and relaxed onto Regina, never letting go of her hand.

"I've got you, dear." Regina wrapped her free arm around Emma and lifted her up once again. Legs wrapped around Regina as she all but danced towards the stairs, a tranquil blonde resting her head on her shoulder.

"How do you do that magic you do, Gina?" Emma sighed blissfully.

Regina just grinned sweetly, and as she began to climb the stairs, she hummed her familiar tune.


	3. Chapter 3

Merc

By Googlekins

Part 3

Emma woke slowly, and realized she was laying on what she assumed was Regina's bed. She figured she must have fallen into a light sleep as Regina carried her up the stairs.

_How'd she do that, anyway?_ Emma wondered as she took in her surroundings. The room was dark, save for the soft light pooling in from the bathroom on the opposite side of the room. Emma heard the water running, and steam was creeping into the room, swirling around as if it were dancing. As she watched it spin and curl, she noticed a noise coming from the bathroom other than the running water. It was humming. Regina was humming again, that same haunting lilt soothing her entire body. The notes seemed almost ethereal as they caressed her bare skin.

Emma sighed as she pressed herself farther into Regina's soft bed sheets. _Satin_, she noted, _how very...Regina._ Emma lay content for a few more moments until she heard Regina pad into the room. Emma peered through one eye as Regina slid her silk robe down her shoulders and let it fall like water into a puddle at her feet. Emma watched as Regina went to her bed-side table, opened the top drawer and pulled out what appeared to be bath salts.

"You know I can feel you watching me," Regina smirked as she looked over at Emma. Emma opened both eyes and smiled, propping herself up on an elbow.

"Well, I just didn't want to disturb you," Emma almost whispered.

Regina lifted the little pink sash of bath salts and raised an eyebrow in Emma's direction.

"Do you like the smell of apple spice?" Regina asked.

"It's my favorite," Emma winked.

Regina took Emma's hand and laced their fingers as she pulled Emma off her bed and headed to the bathroom.

Stepping into the bathroom hand in hand, Emma realized the shinning light that was flowing into Regina's bedroom was from about 20 candles, all lit and shinning bright. A soft orange glow filled the room.

"Wow.." Emma at the romanticism Regina was expressing. "This is gorgeous."

Regina just smiled and led Emma to her oversized bath tub, steadying Emma as she stepped in and lay back against the cool porcelain. Regina followed quickly behind, facing away from Emma and laying against her, feeling Emma's breasts against her back. She sighed happily as she poured the bath salts into the water in front of her. Spiced apple scent filled the air.

Regina discarded the empty sash as she felt Emma's legs stretch out on either side of her hips. Regina's hands caressed the supple flesh of Emma's knees with her palms, gliding down her legs to her ankles and back up again.

Emma's hands reached around Regina's waist and pulled her closer. She buried her face in the side of Regina's neck, and kissed her sweetly just behind her ear. Regina's eyes closed. Despite feeling Emma wrapping her up in loving arms, completely open, her fears began to resurface. A sense of remorse over what she'd done began building like a storm inside her. She'd never felt so guilt-ridden before. Regina knew it had something to do with Emma. Emma was breaking down her walls. Every feeling of betrayal and hatred she'd ever felt was now dissipating, and her heart felt as if it were on fire. She leaned her head back onto Emma's shoulder as silent tears began to fall down her cheeks. Placing her arms on Emma's and holding on tight, she began to sob.

Emma didn't know what to do. Regina's body was convulsing as she wept in Emma's arms, and all Emma could do was hold on tighter.

As Regina's body calmed slightly, her sobs lessening, she took two deep breaths as she prepared to bare everything to the stunning blonde holding her. The one who was sure to leave her just as quickly as she'd come. Regina wasn't sure she could do it, wasn't sure she could tell Emma all the horrible, cruel, malicious acts she'd committed. She wasn't even sure if Emma would believe her and not call her completely insane, but she knew she had to tell her. She couldn't keep going on like this. Keeping it secret from Emma felt worse than any act of evil she'd ever committed.

One more breath...

"Emma..." Regina started, but was cut off by a sob.

Emma gave Regina another tight squeeze before sitting upright, pushing Regina up, and turning her until they where face to face. Regina sat on Emma's lap, her legs wrapped around Emma's waist. Emma placed her hands on Regina's face, forcing her to look at her as she soothed the tear streaks away.

"Whatever it is, don't worry about it," Emma smiled, staring straight into Regina's eyes.

But Emma saw something in those eyes that sent a chill down her spine, and her smile quickly faded, although she did not let go. They sat like that a moment more; Regina soaking in what she perceived as the last time she'd ever feel Emma's love, and Emma trying to send all her love and acceptance into Regina by sheer will.

"Come with me," Regina said as she stood up, lifting Emma to her feet and stepping out of the tub. Each of them wrapped a red towel around themselves as they exited the bathroom, Emma following Regina closely.

Regina made a beeline for the mirror on the wall next to her dresser. It was a good sized mirror, framed in gold and what looked like sapphires, though Emma couldn't be sure. Standing in front of it with Emma next to her, Regina spoke to it in a choked voice,

"_Mirror, Mirror on the wall, Show my Love, my Wrath and Gall..."_

Emma watched as the mirror shimmered into a blue swirl. She suddenly felt cold and alone, even with Regina standing next to her. Regina's head was bowed, and her eyes closed as she waited.

Emma watched as the mirror flashed like lightning. She felt wind and ice stinging her face and images flashed through her mind - images of Regina, of Mary Margaret, and David, of Ruby, and all the citizens of Storybrooke. Emma saw Regina wailing as she cradled a young man in her arms, a dark and imposing woman who looked a lot like Regina standing over them. Then Emma saw Regina walking down the aisle in the most gorgeous wedding gown, and the saddest expression on her face. The next image was of Regina and what appeared to be a very young Mary Margaret. They were riding horseback, and Regina had that same look of despair, though no one noticed.

As more images flashed into her mind, Emma reached over and grabbed Regina's hand, holding onto it as if it were a lifeline.

Then Emma saw something that both frightened and saddened her. Regina was instructing a man who looked like Graham to murder 'Snow White' and bring back her heart. Emma squeezed Regina's hand tighter. Regina, shocked, looked over at Emma. Emma was watching the mirror, wind and lightning swirling around them, as a single tear fell down her cheek. Regina watched as Emma saw image after image - everything Regina had ever done, all the hearts she'd stolen, all the lives she'd ruined. Her heart was breaking as she was sure Emma would run.

Emma now watched as a heartbroken and determined Regina plunged a dagger into a man she'd called 'Daddy' only moments before. Emma's eyes now flooded with tears as she watched Regina throw his heart into a fire, as an imposing cloud exploded into the air, sweeping over the land like a plague. She watched the mirror go black, emitting no reflection.

The blue swirling dissipated, and the wind stopped. Emma and Regina were left still holding hands, unmoving. Regina waited for Emma to bolt, as Emma attempted to process the grief and pain she had just witnessed encased in a lifetime of events lived by Regina in another world.

Taking a deep breath and holding it, Emma turned to face Regina whose was hanging her head in shame once more. Emma just looked at her. Regina knew any moment now she'd be alone. But Emma's hand never let go. Confused, Regina braved to lift her head slowly, glancing over at Emma through her eyelashes. Emma was looking at her, an expression on her face that Regina hadn't ever seen before. Emma reached up, and curled her index finger under Regina's chin, forcing her to look directly in her eyes. There was no hate there. No judgment. No aversion or loathing. Regina stared in utter amazement as Emma's eyes shone with compassion, understanding, and devotion.

Emma's eyes formed tears as she spoke.

"I see you." Emma smiled. Regina's eyes shone with unshed tears.

"I see the real you, under all the darkness. I see you."

Regina collapsed under her warring emotions. She couldn't believe Emma was saying these things.

"Everything I've done. The people I've hurt...cursed..." Regina trailed off.

Emma pulled Regina close, and wrapped her arms around her, resting her chin on top of Regina's soft brown hair which still smelled of spiced apples.

"No one is beyond redemption. And evil is not unworthy of love." Regina pulled away and looked at Emma. Emma pressed her lips to Regina's and kissed her. Regina felt something sizzle inside her, almost as if something inside her had broken. Both women felt the floor jolt as if an earthquake momentarily struck Storybrooke, Maine. They pulled apart and just looked at each other. Regina saw Emma slowly smile, and she couldn't help the smile that was creeping onto her own face. The hurt was gone. The pain and anguish non-existent. Regina felt feather light, as if her soul had been purified. She almost laughed out loud at the joy she felt spreading through her like a wildfire.

"It's done!" Regina breathed.

Emma wrinkled her nose in confusion. Regina just kissed her.

"You broke it. Look.." Regina pointed to the mirror, which was now reflecting their image again. The two of them standing hand in hand.

"I don't understand, what broke? The mirror is fine..." Emma trailed off as realization struck her. _The Curse, s_he thought. A laugh burst from her throat as she pulled Regina back into a hug, both women laughing openly and freely.

"So..." Emma said as she pulled away, wiping the tears from her eyes, "Henry was right all along?"

Regina smiled and nodded in affirmation.

"You sure are taking this well, dear" Regina said.

"Well, call me crazy, but it all makes sense now."

Regina felt a relief would never have imagined.

"And you aren't afraid? Of me? Of what I did?"

Emma thought carefully for a moment about how to answer this loaded question.

"I love you, Gina. What you've done, everyone you tortured, and all the suffering you caused," Regina winced, but Emma kept going, locking eyes with Regina as she went on, "None of that matters now. I see with perfect clarity exactly what who are. I've seen the worst of you, and can't wait to see the best of you." Regina let out the breath she wasn't aware she was holding, and threw her arms around Emma's shoulders. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and lifted her up, carrying her to the bed.

Setting Regina down and crawling on top of her, Emma pulled them up to the pillows and lay her body down on top of Regina's, symbolically blanketing her in love.

Emma lay, looking down at Regina. A smile ghosted across her lips, her green eyes dancing as Regina moved her hands to Emma's face, holding them there. Leaning up, Regina kissed Emma. Her hands glided down Emma's neck, past her collar bone, around the swell of Emma's breasts and onto her stomach where she laid her palms flat against the heated flesh just below Emma's bellybutton, fingers pointing downwards. Emma broke the kiss, and watched Regina's face, feeling a need to show those brown eyes just how much she loved the woman they belonged to. Emma propped herself up on an elbow, and moved her hand onto Regina's stomach, mirroring Regina's hands. Lowering herself back down, and using her knees to spread Regina's legs apart, their hands descended in sync, cupping each other's core at the same time. Moaning in unison into each others mouths, each sliding two fingers into each other and pressing their hips closer, magnifying the sensations they were feeling, Emma lowered herself from her elbow completely covering Regina. Reaching down with her free hand, she pulled Regina's left leg up, and hooked it around her elbow, opening Regina up fully, and giving her better access.

Quickening their thrusts as they came close to release, their breath labored, Regina whimpered into Emma's mouth, and broke their tirade of kisses. Gritting her teeth together, emitting a primal growl, her jaw flew open as she felt herself explode in ecstasy. Emma breathed her name, "Gina..." as she too, became undone. Tremors coursed through them simultaneously as they rocked each other through their joined orgasm.

As Emma's breathing returned to normal, she let go of Regina's leg, which Regina just wrapped around Emma's waist. Kissing her way from Regina's lips, and down her neck, Emma lay her head on Regina's chest, listening to the heartbeat she found there.

It was steady and strong. Emma smiled, and turned her head to kiss the spot just over where that heart was beating When she lay her head back down, she heard the rhythmic tones of Regina humming, again.

"That song..."

Regina closed her eyes, as she moved her hands to Emma's back and rubbed gently, soothing her.

"Regina?" Emma queried.

"Yes, dear?"

"I'm hungry..."

Regina laughed, wholeheartedly, and hugged Emma.

"What else is new?" Regina reached over to her bedside table, opened the drawer, and pulled out an Apollo bar. Unwrapping it with one hand, she broke off a piece and put it between her teeth. Emma lifted her head and looked up at her, giggling as she watched Regina wiggle her eyebrows. With her own teeth, Emma bit off the half that was sticking out, grinning her thanks. "Thanks for more than just the chocolate."

Regina leaned down, kissing her, tasting chocolate on her lips before Emma lay back down on her chest. Regina's hands once again smoothed over the skin of Emma's back.

They lay like that for a while, luxuriating in each others presence, neither of them wanting the moment to end. Regina looked over at her alarm clock, and shrieked as she sat up quickly, Emma rolling off her in surprise.

"WHAT?" Emma asked, surprised.

"Its 4:45! Henry will be home in 15 minutes!"

Emma's eyes grew wide.

_How would Henry react to the curse being broken? Would he know? Does anyone know?_

She'd gotten so caught up in being with Regina, the ramifications hadn't occurred to her yet. What had happened to the world outside this room when she broke the curse?

Flying off the bed, Regina grabbed her robe, and threw the red towels, which had been discarded onto the floor, into the bathroom. Emma grabbed a random white cotton robe she found next to the door, and looked for her clothes.

"They're still in the kitchen, remember?" Regina explained, reading Emma's mind.

"Oh, right.." Emma trailed off.

Exiting the bedroom together, Regina and Emma went as quickly as they could down the stairs, but with their muscles being so relaxed, Regina misjudged her footing and stumbled down the last five steps, landing on her back with Emma falling on top of her, forcing the air out of Regina's lungs.

That's how Henry found them, when he opened the front door: directly in front of him, clad only in bathrobes, nose to nose. Turning their heads to look at Henry, Emma and Regina did their perfect impression of 'deer in the headlights.'

Henry, for his part, cocked his head to the side, and smiled, causing Emma and Regina to frown slightly. Henry laughed out loud, and kneeled down after closing the door.

"I know," he whispered.

"You know?" Regina and Emma said at the same time.

Henry grinned, that trademark 'Henry grin,' and said, "The end of my book. The last sentence. It says, 'Her happy ending will bring with it all happy endings'."

Then he winked at them.

"Everyone felt it. The jolt. Everyone." Henry watched as Emma climbed off Regina and sat down on the bottom step, pulling Regina with her. Both women were speechless. Regina sat on the floor next to Emma's legs, leaning onto her for support.

Henry moved closer to Regina, and took her hand in his smaller ones, gripping it tightly.

Regina watched as Henry searched her eyes.

"I see you, now" he whispered, as he flung his arms around her and hugged her. Regina's mouth hung open in awe as she hugged Henry back, Emma looking on with pride.

Pulling away, Henry looked at Emma and held his hand up. Not missing a beat, Emma struck his hand with her own in a high-five, all three of them laughing.

As Henry stood back up, Regina followed closely, grabbing him gently by the shoulders and turning him to face her, Henry looking up at her.

"Henry, is everyone...I mean...who…erhmm...What did they..."

Regina felt a slight fear tugging at her insides. Did everyone hate her now? Did they want revenge?

Henry sensed the range of emotions in Regina, and put his hands on her arms.

"They all know." Henry looked into her eyes. "We all get it. Why you did it."

Regina blinked back tears.

Emma stood up, and placed a comforting hand on Regina's back.

Henry pulled her down closer to him so he could whisper, "All it took was someone to see past the darkness and find you again." Henry glanced up at Emma. Emma smiled down at him.

Blowing air through her pursed lips, Regina stood up, shook her head, and smoothed her bathrobe.

Henry spun around and ran for the kitchen. Emma laughed and wrapped her hand around Regina's as they followed the bouncing 10 year old.

"You know, I feel like going out!" Regina said after looking in the refrigerator and only finding Kool-Aide and a half empty bottle of MacCutcheon Whiskey.

"PIZZA?" Henry perked up.

Laughing, Regina nodded in acquiescence.

Henry jumped up and ran out of the kitchen, headed for the door.

"Emma! Guess what?" Henry yelled as he opened the front door.

"What, kid?" Emma was laughing as she and Regina almost ran themselves.

"SHOT GUN!"

With that, Henry bolted, the door flinging open, Emma and Regina chasing after him.

The ride to the pizza parlor was quiet, but not awkwardly so. Regina rolled the windows down, causing Emma's hair to fly about haphazardly. She didn't mind. It was freeing. Emma poked Henry through the seat off and on, causing him to giggle.

Once in the parking lot, Regina noticed all the cars parked there. Feeling apprehensive, she began to rethink her decision to go out.

Sensing her uneasiness, Henry grabbed her hand, grounding her.

"Trust me," he said.

Regina half smiled, only mildly eased, but let herself be led by Henry, closely followed by a quite silly-looking Emma, trying to no avail to smooth out her hair.

Regina glanced back, seeking comfort in Emma's presence and couldn't help the laugh that exploded from her soul. Emma looked at her in mock disdain, speeding up slightly to catch up to the pair.

A bell rang, announcing their entrance as the three stepped inside the dimly lit pizza parlor. It was filled with almost everyone from town. Mary Margaret and David were in a corner booth, both hands linked as they shared what looked like a supreme pizza. Ruby and her grandmother were making their way down the salad bar, and Kathryn and Frederick sat at another table drinking beers and laughing. Countless others scattered throughout the establishment, all once cursed by Regina and her vengeful blind thirst for revenge.

As the door shut, the bell rang again. This time everyone's eyes turned to the trio. A silence fell over the room as Regina suppressed the urge to run, Emma's hand once again on her back.

Across the room, Mary Margaret stood up, pushing her chair back, and made her way to them. Slowly closing the distance between them, Mary Margaret's eyes never left Regina's. Emma's hand pressed encouragingly into Regina's lower back. Regina stood stock still.

Mary Margaret continued advancing until she was mere inches from Regina's face, her own face unreadable. Regina swallowed.

Mary Margaret took a breath and held it. Her eyes began to twinkle, and a hint of a smile was tugging at the corners of her mouth. Regina was frozen, waiting for the inevitable slap across her face she was almost sure was coming. Mary Margaret made a move towards Regina, and, expecting to be struck, Regina shut her eyes and braced herself. But she wasn't struck. Regina found herself enveloped in Mary Margaret's arms. A shocking warmth spread through her, and she tentatively returned the hug, opening her eyes and turning her face to look at Mary Margaret's.

So many years had passed since she saw love directed at her in those blue eyes. Regina smiled as she remembered the first time she'd met 'Snow' and the adoration she'd held for that little girl. Then she remembered how she'd reacted to that little girl's attempt at keeping Regina happy, only to have it turn Regina into a monster.

The remorse Regina found herself experiencing was almost overwhelming, until Mary Margaret spoke.

"I see you..."

Regina couldn't speak. A lump had formed in the back of her throat, and all she could do was watch as Mary Margaret stepped back and began clapping. Then, to her utter shock, David stood from his seat and began clapping. Soon, the room was filled with everyone Regina had cursed, applauding her.

Emma, knowing what Regina was thinking, leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Forgiveness is a powerful thing, Gina."

Regina smiled, turning to Emma, wrapping grateful arms around her, and burying her face in the soft flesh of Emma's neck.

The room quieted as each respective party rejoined their previous activities. Mary Margaret gave Regina's hand a quick squeeze before she started to head back to David, looking over her shoulder as she went.

"We may not be back where we came from, but we are happy. Again."

And with that Mary Margaret sat down and linked her hands with David's again, throwing one last smile towards Regina.

Emma and Regina split a vegetarian pizza, while Henry devoured an entire pepperoni pizza all by himself. Regina had been skeptical, but ordered it for him anyway. Now he was moaning and holding his stomach, regretting what he'd done. Regina just laughed and ruffled his hair. Emma leaned over to him and whispered,

"Hey Kid, ready for dessert?"

Emma was joking, but Henry's head shot up and his eyes were beaming.

"REALLY? Can we get ice cream?"

Emma and Regina burst into fits of laughter.

Later, as Regina was digging in her purse for a few extra dollars for tip money, Emma cleared her throat to get her attention. Regina looked up from her hunched over position and waited. Emma just grinned lazily, leaned over, and kissed her cheek. As she sat back in her chair, Regina smiled as she went back to her task.

Eventually finding what she was looking for, she placed a $10 bill on the table and stood to leave. Emma followed suit, and Henry sleepily stood, too. Regina eyed him, and, seeing how sleepy he was, she silently decided against the ice cream. Emma reached down and lifted Henry limply in her arms, his legs dangling, he rested his head on her shoulder. Regina followed the pair out of the restaurant. Mary Margaret's smiling eyes followed them out the door as she sent a silent _Thank You_ to Emma.


	4. EPILOGUE Writen by SwansAndQueens

**EPILOGUE**

Dappled morning sunlight filtered in through the bedroom window of Henry Mills and danced across the bed where he lay stretching and yawning. Slowly opening his eyes, he glanced around his bedroom, taking in the peaceful, quiet serenity that fell over his home, just as it did every other Sunday morning, but something about today was different…a wisp of a memory tugged at the back of his consciousness, prickling at his mind just like the tingling sensations he felt in the arm he had been sleeping on. As he sat up to shake out his hand and let the blood flow properly return, his eyes suddenly grew wide as it all came back to him in a flash. The curse! The curse was finally broken, and everyone had their memories back!

Henry sat there bouncing in place on his bed, and couldn't help the lopsided, goofy grin that plastered itself across his face any more than he could help the "WHOOOOP!" of a yell that he let out followed by a burst of boyish giggles. Could life be any better at the moment? Henry didn't think so. Well, maybe it could. Maybe if there were a stack of buttery pancakes and some extra crispy bacon waiting on him for breakfast downstairs. He sniffed the air in his bedroom, trying to detect any hint of the smell of frying bacon - and that was a negative. Oh well. He imagined that his mother was still sleeping, she had probably stayed up late talking with Emma. Just before saying goodnight to his parents the night before, Henry had asked if Emma would be coming to live with them now that they had finally figured out Emma was Regina's true love. It was the only thing that made sense to Henry's young mind, after all.

The two women had glanced nervously at each other, and Emma seemed to be struggling for words, "Whoa, Henry, let's uh…let's not jump to conclusions here. I mean, of course I would _love_ to live with you, but we can't just – "

"Yes," Regina had broken in, causing Emma to stop and glance up at her sharply.

"Y-yes?" Emma managed to stammer out after a few long seconds had ticked by, once she remembered how to breathe again.

"Yes," was Regina's firm reply, as if no other explanation were needed.

"Well…ok. That's just…" Emma faltered, glancing down at her feet before back up at Henry and then Regina, who reached out and caught Emma's hand, squeezing it reassuringly, "that's amazing," Emma continued, her eyes beginning to tear up. "It's more than amazing. It's…Oh my god, that's fantastic!" she laughed, a single tear escaping and tracking its way down her cheek.

And then they were all laughing, and hugging, and crying, though Henry would deny that he had cried one drop. Henry couldn't remember when he had fallen asleep so happy or woken up in such a good mood, unless maybe it was Christmas two years ago when he had gotten his computer. But this was so much better than that. The curse was broken and he had the family he had always wanted right here in Storybrooke, just as he knew would one day happen. He reached over to his nightstand for his book, opening it to the back in anticipation of what new developments had been added to the story overnight.

Across the hall, Regina and Emma were beginning to drowsily stir from their own sleep. Regina was awakened by a movement in the bed, which she was not accustomed to, and opened one eye to see a tangled mess of hair in long blonde waves splayed out across the pillow next to her. The contented feeling which seemed to have taken root inside her chest since last night when they had decided Emma would be staying only grew as she opened her eyes fully and realized it wasn't all just a dream. The curse was broken, and here they all were with their happy endings. This was the most free Regina had felt in – well, for as long as she could remember. She reached out and ran her fingers through Emma's hair, relishing the feel of it and how real this all was.

Emma felt Regina's light strokes through her hair and turned in the bed to face her. "Hey," she sleepily greeted her with a crooked smile.

"Good morning," Regina whispered, leaning over to kiss this beautiful woman she could hardly believe she was lucky enough to be waking up next to. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too," Emma sighed, reaching up to tuck a lock of dark hair behind Regina's ear. As Emma lay there, she watched a puzzled look overtake Regina's features, replacing the look of adoration which she had just been lavishing on Emma.

"In fact, I'm so glad we're _all_ here," Regina went on, thought lines wrinkling her brow. "I've been thinking about it since yesterday, Emma, and I just can't understand why the curse is broken, yet here we are, still in Storybrooke. Not that I'm complaining or anything," Regina let out a huff of breath, rolling her eyes towards the ceiling. "Heaven knows there wasn't anything I was just itching to get back to in the Enchanted Forest."

She glanced down at Emma again, feeling flutters in her stomach at the sight before her, the softening of her eyes reflecting in her voice as she continued, "Everything I need or want is right here with you and our son."

Just then the bedroom doorknob turned, and in walked Henry with his book under his arm, literally without a care in the world, though if he'd had one, it certainly wouldn't have been the etiquette of knocking. Emma scrambled to pull the bed sheets up to her neck, as she, unlike Regina who had obviously thought ahead, hadn't exactly bothered to take the time to get dressed last night after she and Regina had…well, _you_ know. _Remember to lock the freaking door next time, Swan,_ she made a mental note to herself. Completely oblivious to Emma's awkward embarrassment, Henry skipped merrily over to the bed.

"Mom, that's exactly why we're all still here!" The earnestness was evident in his voice as he spoke. "Don't you get it? Emma's your true love, she's your happy ending –"

"You're _both_ my happy ending," Regina interrupted as she reached out to gently squeeze Henry's arm.

"Yeah, I get that mom, but what I mean is, we're all _right here_. There's no need to return to the Enchanted Forest when all our happy endings are right here in Storybrooke!" Henry exclaimed excitedly, as if the simple truth of this was as plain as the nose on his face.

"The problem with the curse was that it was like a veil, sort of hiding the identity of everyone's true love from them. But when you showed Emma the truth of everything in your mirror, and she loved you anyway, it ripped the veil away, waking everyone up! That's the tremor that we all felt yesterday."

"Wait a second, you know about the mirror?" Regina asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Mom, you really oughta know by now that the book tells all. Read it sometime," Henry quipped, tossing it onto the bed.

At this, Regina and Emma both shifted uncomfortably under the covers, simultaneously wondering what else the book had told Henry about. _God, I hope that book is PG,_ thought Emma, wishing once again that she had some actual clothing at the moment.

"So I was thinking that we should really start the day off with a proper celebration," Henry said with a sly look on his face.

Regina raised an eyebrow, already knowing where this was going, "Such as…"

"Pancakes and bacon!" he shouted gleefully before turning to run from the room. "See ya downstairs in 5, moms, I'm starving!" he yelled back over his shoulder as he bounded down the hallway.

Not for the first time, Regina wondered how one kid who barely weighed a hundred pounds could sound like a herd of elephants trampling through the house. That was one thing that would never change, she imagined. Next to her, Emma let out a long sigh and spoke.

"Wow, that was…awkward," she breathed, relief spreading across her face.

Regina chuckled, "Why do you think I got dressed last night? Never once in his ten years of existence has Henry knocked on my bedroom door. And don't you think he's going to start now just because you're here."

"Well, you could've just locked it, you know, or warned me, or – something!" Emma protested.

Regina quirked one perfectly sculpted eyebrow and leaned into Emma, nudging her side. "And miss out on watching you squirm? Why would I do _that?_"

"Oh my god, you are so evil," Emma yanked Regina's pillow up and smacked her with it.

Regina laughed so loudly that Henry could hear her downstairs where he sat on a kitchen barstool, swinging his legs and waiting impatiently for someone to cook the breakfast he'd been craving all morning. He smiled to himself as he thought how good it was to hear his mom laughing again, and then couldn't hold back his own laughter as he heard her answer Emma in what he could only imagine was her best voice used to strike fear into the hearts of men in her old kingdom.

"Forever your Evil Queen, _my dear_."


End file.
